


Telling The Truth

by killianandemmashearts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Romance, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killianandemmashearts/pseuds/killianandemmashearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin confronts Regina about running away and she has questions for him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling The Truth

Robin saw her sitting at a table at Granny’s and made his way over to it, she had been avoiding him ever since the moment at the witches and house and he wasn’t exactly sure why. He had thought about chasing after her after she ran off but he also had enough experience to know that you don’t run off after a girl you barely know when they’re upset. He looked down at the empty booth across from her and raised an eyebrow “ Can I join you?”

Regina had been paying attention to her plate of food when her thoughts were interrupted by his voice, causing her to tense up slightly. Even though the diner was pretty full she was there to get her mind off of things, like the fact that Henry still didn’t remember her and that she had seen that tattoo. Part of her wished she had never seen the tattoo because it made her feel as nervous as she had the first time, and like the first time her main instinct was to run. However she knew him now and there was part of her that wanted him, badly. That’s why she had gone to the forest, because she figured she could find him there but when she saw him playing with the boy she figured he was married, at least that was the only logical thought she could have and now she knew she had missed her chance. She bit her lip and nodded a little as she looked up to meet his face though she tried to avoid his eyes “ You can.”

He gave her a small smile though it was a worried one and slid into the booth opposite of her. “I haven’t seen you around much.”

She shrugged a bit, not returning the smile “ I’ve been busy, being mayor isn’t exactly and easy job.” She said as she poked her fork at a piece of corn on her plate.

He nodded as he just ordered a cup of coffee for himself. “I bet it is, and I’m sure you’re a great mayor.” He said trying to give her a reassuring smile.

Regina watched as he rested his hands against the table, her eyes scanning his fingers for a wedding ring, she didn’t see one which she thought it was odd, and then part of her was worried he was pretending to be single to get with her though the reasonable side of her knew he wasn’t that kind of guy.

“ You may be the only one who thinks that way.” She said as she took a sip of her water “ So, is there any specific reason you wanted to talk to me?”

He shrugged “You ran away, I just wanted to know if I did something wrong.” He said softly as he looked at her.

She shook her head “You didn’t do anything wrong.. I just.. I felt like I needed to get out of there.”

He raised an eyebrow “ Because of me?”

She bit her lip as she tried to not nod though she couldn’t help it, she didn’t want to make him feel bad. “ Can I ask you something and you promise not to get angry or think I’m crazy?”

He kept his eyebrow raised but nodded “Of course.”

She took a deep breath because she knew that he’d probably think that she was crazy “ Are you married?”

He frowned for a few seconds and then looked concerned “I was once, but I’m not anymore. Why do you ask?”

She bit her lip, she didn’t want to tell him that she had followed him but now she didn’t really seem to have a choice “ After I ran I felt so bad, I wanted to tell you I’m sorry. I went to the woods because I figure that’s where you’d most likely be and I saw you, playing with a boy. I’m assuming he’s your son.”

He frowned at her but nodded slowly “I do have a son, but just because a man has a son doesn’t mean he’s married.” He said as he sipped the cup of coffee that had been put down in front of him “Do you really think I’m the type of man that would be unfaithful.”

She shook her head, she was feeling guilty now but she also couldn’t help her curiosity. “No.” she said softly

He sighed, “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?”

She nodded a bit “ I don’t know, I just didn’t want to feel stupid if I found out you were.”

He sighed as he slouched back against the back of the booth and bit his lip “I would never lie to you Regina, that’s not the kind of man I am. I may not always abide by the laws but I don’t lie, especially not to people I care about.”

She raised an eyebrow at him “You care about me?”

He nodded “I know it might seem odd for only knowing you such a short time but I feel like I’ve known you for longer.”

She couldn’t help the slightly amused smirk that grew on her lips “ I kind of feel the same way about you, it doesn’t mean much though.”

He shrugged “It might not but you also could be wrong.”

She sighed and smiled at him “I guess we’ll see then.”

He smirked a bit “ You can’t deny that there’s something there, just next time we get close don’t run away.”

She chuckled as she took a small bite of whatever was left on her plate “I’ll try not to.” She said as she pushed the empty plate away from her and put some money down to pay for her dinner and his coffee

“You know you now kind of owe me a drink, since you left so suddenly last time.” Robin said with a sneaky grin.

Regina sighed as she stood up and grabbed her bag “I have nothing better to do.” She said though she didn’t mean it as harshly as it sounded and she showed that with her smile.

He smiled and offered her his arm which she took and as they walked out both of them thought about how much they were going to enjoy the night ahead of them.


End file.
